Monster
by WindreaWolf
Summary: The young white tiger cub had been put through to much for one kid. No one would adopt him , his fellow orphans him like trash. Terrible summary. The story was inspired by a true story of a friend of mine.


Authors note: Hey I really like this song it's called Monster and it's by Skillet. I didn't do the best on this story but if you read it I hope you enjoy it. It wasn't at all how i pictured it. Please leave reviews, and thanx for reading.

He sat on his bed in his room, letting the tears openly fall. The room was pitch black, he wanted to be seen by no one. The cub had taken to much for one kid. Within seconds he broke down crying. He began to remember all the terrible things they had said to him. He went over to the corner of his room, grabbed his guitar, and began to sing.

The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me  
>The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just cant hold it<p>

He remembered how earlier that day, and for as long as could remember the kids had made fun of him. They had tormented him day and night calling him all sorts of names. They said he was a dangerous freak who no one could love. It wasn't just the boys either.

Its scratching on the walls,  
>In the closet in the halls<br>It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed,  
>In my body in my head<br>Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
>make it end<p>

He remembered how every time a parent came to adopt he was never looked at as a "potential" kid. Most everyone in the orphanage had room mates, but not him. No he couldn't even have that. He felt the tears flow down his face not attempting to wipe them away.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel like a  
>Monster!<p>

I hate what i've become,  
>the nightmares just begun,<br>I must confess that I feel like a  
>Monster!<p>

I,I feel like a monster!  
>I,I feel like a monster!<p>

He had no friends. All the other kids scowled at him hating him, for reasons unknown.  
>He asked one of them one day and they told him. "Your a monster! Stay away from us before you kill someone else!" He had no idea what they meant at first. then he started having the dreams. It had started with him and what appeared to be his parents, two white and black tigers. They had just left the hospital to check up on him. They were walking back home in a deserted alley when it showed up...<p>

My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged but I can't  
>control it<p>

Cause if I let him out,  
>He'll tear me up<br>break me down

Why won't somebody come and  
>save me from this<br>make it end?

The Black panther that had been notorious for hit and runs, robbing and killing. The parents defended him with their lives, until finally they died. He had to watch his own parents die in front of him. He had pure hate in his eyes at that moment. His original blue eyes had turned a deathly red. He remembered feeling immense pain seeing only red before he gave in and blacked out.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<p>

I must confess that  
>I feel like a monster!<p>

He had woken up the next day with black fur in his mouth and between his claws, blood everywhere. He walked over to his dead parents and broke down into fits of tears. The dead panther just a couple feet away.

I hate what I've become,  
>the nightmare's just begun,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel like a  
>Monster!<p>

I,I feel like a monster!  
>I,I feel like a monster!<p>

He remembered that he had stood there crying for hours until someone had grabbed him and led him towards the orphanage. They had told him it was his new home. The kids there were not so accepting of a 5 year old white tiger. They thought of him as a killer, a beast,...a Monster. Now he agreed with them.

Its hiding in the dark,  
>Its teeth are razor sharp,<p>

There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul<br>it wants my heart

He remembered that if he so much as did something even close to wrong he was yelled at and abused by the employees at the orphanage. He had no friends and probably never would.

No one can hear me scream,  
>Maybe it's just a dream,<br>Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this Monster!  
>I feel it deep within,<br>It's just beneath the skin,  
>I must confess that I feel<br>like a monster

He remembered the constant bullying of the other kids. One and particular had take it too far. He had pushed the boy out to the back yard of the orphanage. He pushed him to the ground and continually slugged him in the face until he had passed out. He recalled waking up in the nurses office. His face had been a bloody mess and the nurse said the fault was his.

I hate what I've become,  
>the nightmare's just begun,<br>I must confess that I feel  
>like a monster!<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel  
>like a monster<p>

He thought about what happened that day. He had promised from that day fourth to never show his emotions, to be strong for his own sake. The events that occurred earlier that day had led to his current breaking of that promise. He hated himself for that, but even more so for what he had done to that kid, the one who had previously emotionally and physically destroyed him.

I've gotta lose control  
>Here's something, let it go<br>I must confess that I feel  
>like a monster<p>

I,I feel like a monster  
>I,I feel like a monster<br>I,I feel like a monster  
>I,I feel like a monster<p>

He had been laying under the tree stump behind the orphanage that morning when they came for him. The one kid who had it in for him, and his whole mob. They pushed him against the wall and continuously beat him. The head of the orphanage was at the window watching doing nothing. The same force that had overcome him the night of his parents death was trying to take control. It spoke to him in a dark voice. " Give in boy! I can make all your pain go away. Just give in to your anger." With that the boy's innocent blue eyes had turned into demonic red spheres. His body had then produced a dark aura and all his previous attackers were backing off in fear. He wanted to stop right there just run away, but the demon took over him. He pummeled every one of them especially the jerk who always let him have it. He opened his once again cerulean eyes to see his fellow orphans laying on the ground with bloody bodies and broken bones. He had run as far as he could tell some one took him back to the orphanage where he currently was in his room.

All these memories had broken him down. He had wanted to be a kind person, never wanting to hurt anyone. The Monster inside him, he hated it, it made him a monster as well and he couldn't stand it.

He put his guitar back on its stand and went to sit back on his bed.  
>He kept telling himself the same thing. "I am a Monster! I've done terrible things.<br>No one will ever want me. I am a Monster."

With one last shout he closed his eyes and screamed so loud the whole orphanage could hear him. "I AM A MONSTER!"

He wiped away his tears his eyes becoming red. His anger had taken over him again.

He awoke in someones arms, he was being carried. He looked up and tensed the owner of the arms wrapped around him were a panda's.

"Hello?" he said with a yawn.

"Hey your up!" The panda said excitingly. "Look Tigress he's up!"

He looked to his left to see and orange tiger coming towards them.

The panda put him on his feet.

"Who are you people?" he asked looking at the two questioningly.

"This is Po and I am Tigress," the tiger said. "We are your new parents. We just adopted you"

"Wha what?" he said hoping he heard her right.

"She said we are your new parents" Po said.

The white tiger ran over to the two warriors and embraced them with tears flying down his face.

"Thank you" he whispered before passing out in his parents arms. He had fought all of his life to be loved by someone, and now he finally would be.


End file.
